Jurong Industrial Estate
Jurong Industrial Estate is a place in Jurong that is surrounded by factories. Benoi Boon Lay is a planning area located in the West Region of Singapore. The planning area is bounded by the planning areas of Pioneer to the west, Jurong West to the north, Jurong East to the east and the strait of Selat Jurong to the south. It is noteworthy that the Boon Lay Planning Area is different from Boon Lay. The latter is a residential neighbourhood located in the adjacent Jurong West Planning Area. Along with adjacent Pioneer, the Boon Lay Planning Area is a constituent part of the much larger Jurong Industrial Estate. Geography Location The Boon Lay Planning Area is located along the southwestern coast of the Singapore mainland and to the north of Jurong Island. Included as part of the territory of Boon Lay Planning Area is Pulau Samulun, a minor island off Singapore's southwestern coast and connected to the mainland via Jalan Samulun. Subzones As defined by the Urban Redevelopment Authority, Boon Lay Planning Area is officially divided into 4 subzones: Chin Bee Chin Bee is an area in Jurong Industrial Estate in Singapore, bounded by Boon Lay Way, Jalan Boon Lay, Ayer Rajah Expressway (Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim) and Corporation Road. Chin Bee consists of many food manufacturing factories. Transport It is in between Boon Lay and Lakeside Stations. Bus services 79 and 246 ply through into the area with 79 plying along the Northern part of the area while 246 plies the Southern part (Jalan Tukang) while bus services 249 and 178 goes through the border of it along Jalan Boon Lay and Corporation Road respectively. All of the above mentioned services links the area to Boon Lay MRT Station which is the nearest MRT Station while 246 plies Lakeside MRT Station via Taman Jurong estate as well. Gul Gul is an area in Jurong Industrial Estate which is the biggest industrial estate in Singapore. Gul is the home to many heavy industries in Singapore. It is bounded by Ayer Rajah Expressway(Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim), Benoi Road, Pioneer Road and Tuas Road. Tuas Fire Station is located at Gul as well. Transport Gul is served by SBS Transit industrial service 255 which links Gul to Boon Lay Bus Interchange and Pioneer MRT Station except Gul Road which is located in Pioneer Sector is served by industrial service 257 which also goes to Boon Lay Bus Interchange. The below bus services plies the roads that bounded Gul: *Bus service 257 plies Benoi Road. *Bus services 254 and 257 plies Pioneer Road. *Bus services 192 and 193 plies Tuas Road All the bus services above links the area to Boon Lay MRT Station and Boon Lay Bus Interchange while 255 and 257 links to Pioneer MRT Station and 192 to Joo Koon MRT Station as well. Gul Circle MRT Station which is located along Tuas Road opened on June 18, 2017. The MRT Station is under the East West Line Tuas Extension. Joo Koon Joo Koon is an industrial estate in Jurong of the West Region of Singapore. East of Joo Koon is Lok Yang and South is Gul. Joo Koon consists mostly of factories. It is bounded by Upper Jurong Road, the Pan Island Expressway, Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim and Benoi Road. Transportation Joo Koon MRT Station is located on Joo Koon Circle in the eastern side of the industrial estate. Joo Koon Bus Interchange was opened in 20 November 2015. Politics Joo Koon SMC is a single member constituency in Singapore, that encompasses the Joo Koon area together with FairPrice Hub and Tuas areas, inclusive of Pasir Laba. While the political party is under the People's Action Party, it had started in 2015, and was co-led by Foo Mee Har. Kian Teck Kian Teck is an area in Jurong Industrial Estate in Singapore. It is in between Joo Koon and Boon Lay Stations. It is home to many domitories which houses foreign workers as well as factories and warehouses. Arena Country Club is also located within the industrial estate. Transport These bus services plies Kian Teck area along Pioneer Road North, Upper Jurong Road, Kian Teck Road and International Road. All the bus services are operated by SBS Transit. *252 plies along International Road. *182, 182M and 193 plies along Upper Jurong Road and *192, 254, 255, 257, 185, 502 plies along Pioneer Road North with 185 and 502 terminating at the nearby Soon Lee Bus Park and 255 and 257 plying Pioneer MRT Station which is the nearest MRT Station from the precinct. The area is within walking distance to Pioneer MRT Station. Lok Yang Lok Yang is a small industrial estate in Singapore located within the Jurong Industrial Estate, bounded by International Road, Benoi Road, Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim and Pioneer Road North. The area consists of factories, industrial buildings and canteens which catered to the people working in the area. Transport Currently there is only one bus that serves Lok Yang, which is bus service 192. While at the bounded area, bus service 252 plies International Road and 257 plies AYE (Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim). All the bus service are provided by SBS Transit. Joo Koon MRT Station is within the walking distance from the Western sector of Lok Yang and it can be reaches by bus services 192 (along Benoi Road) and 252 (outside the MRT Station).